Marcada
by may33
Summary: - Harry era um inconseqüente, um estúpido inconseqüente - Pensava irritada ...


- Harry era um inconseqüente, um estúpido inconseqüente - Pensava irritada, apertando com mais força o cachecol em volta de seu pescoço.

- Mione você esta louca - Praticamente grita à ruiva já sentada na mesa da grifinória. "Gina tinha algum problema mental?" Se espanta a morena sentando ao lado da ruiva "Como que chama a atenção assim pra gente, quando meu único desejo é passar despercebida" - Estamos em junho, faz uns 30° lá fora e você esta usando cachecol? - "Maldita, será que tinha que falar tão alto que mesa inteira da grifinória poderia ouvir"

- Fala baixo Gina - Resmunga irritada.

- Você 'ta bem Mione? Seu rosto esta tão vermelho - Pergunta parecendo verdadeiramente preocupada.

- Gina eu estou ótima, não se preo... - Foi interrompida pela chegada das duas maiores fofoqueiras de Hogwarts.

- A Mione 'ta doente? - Pergunta Lilá se sentando na frente da morena.

- E eu achando que tinha um motivo melhor pro cachecol - Se decepciona Parvati que se senta ao lado da amiga, ficando de frente para Gina.

- Como assim meninas? - Pergunta Gina confusa - Vocês não estavam pensando que a Mio... - De repente Gina para de falar adquirindo um olhar de entendimento e um sorriso estranhamente parecido com o de Malfoy, o que faz Hermione segurar a respiração e as garotas à frente das duas se animarem com a possível conclusão da ruiva. "Eu estou perdida, completamente perdida" Pensava desesperada, se preparando para qualquer comentário vergonhoso vindo das garotas, o que estranhamente não acontece, mas logo é explicado quando ela avista Harry se aproximando com velocidade.

- Oi gente - Cumprimenta se acercando de Mione e lhe oferecendo um beijo perigosamente perto da boca, coisa que não passa despercebida pelas garotas que observavam.

- Bom dia Harry - Começa Lila - Que bom que você chegou.

- Agora mesmo a Mione vai nos responder o porquê de estar com um cachecol em pleno verão - Completa Parvati trocando um sorriso conspirador com Lila.

- Ah é mesmo? - Fala com falsa surpresa na voz - Nem tinha reparado _nisso_ - Diz colocando os dedos, indicador e médio, entre o cachecol e o pescoço da grifinória, o puxando levemente, como que para mostrar do que estava falando.

- Eu estou meio doente, é só por isso - Se sobressalta afastando a mão do moreno.

- Você não me parecia doente ontem à noite - Comenta fingindo pouco caso, mas dando uma informação mais do que valiosa para quem acompanhava a conversa dos grifinórios. A morena percebendo isso lança um olhar mortal ao garoto.

- Vocês estavam juntos ontem? - Pergunta Parvati se enclinando para mais perto dos morenos, mostrando total interesse.

- Eu podia jurar que você tinha ido _dormir_ cedo Mione - Lembra Gina como quem não quer nada.

- É verdade, eu até comentei com a Lilá que você tinha fechado as cortinas - Começa Parvati.

- Coisa que você_ nunca_ faz - Completa Lila.

- Eu fiquei com cede e desci para tomar água - Fala defensiva, dando um tapa na mão de Harry que roubava uma torrada de seu prato.

- Que estranho - Comenta com falsa inocência - Que eu saiba tem água nos dormitórios.

- **Sempre** tem água nos dormitórios Pav - Insinua Lila

- Eu mesma acordei ontem e tomei um copo - Reforça a ruiva estreitando os olhos em divertimento ao ver a morena corar.

- Eu 'tava com sono - Se defende - Sem tempo pra pensar.

- Você sem tempo pra pensar? Essa é novidade - Brinca a ruiva, pegando uma ponta do cachecol e a jogando para trais, desfazendo parte do "nó" que o mantinha.

- Pare com isso Gina - A morena fala vermelha e quando ia se vira para arrumar o cachecol, Lila se joga em sua direção, ficando quase de joelhos na mesa, pegando a outra ponta e puxando o cachecol para si. Hermione com olhos arregalados leva no mesmo instante a mão até o pescoço no intuito de esconder a região abaixo da orelha direita, mas era _obvio_ pelo sorriso de suas amigas e pelos gritos animados, que os poucos segundos que demorou, para cobrir marca, foram mais que suficientes para as garotas a verem.

- Isso é um **CHUPÃO** - Gritam apontando para a mão da garota que cobria a região. Nada discretas e em tom alto o suficiente para que quem não estava prestando atenção na conversa, agora tivesse um interesse latente de confirmar a informação que lhes foi dada.

Hermione em choque por ter sido pega no flagra, senti o moreno ao seu lado pousar uma mão em suas costas, e como um reflexo ela vira o rosto em sua direção, tendo tempo apenas para ver seu sorriso vitorioso antes dele disparar a frase que foi a sentença de morte para a sua já arruinada reputação.

- Parece que descobriram nosso segredo Mione - Fala o grifinório, logo depois selando os lábios, da até então conhecida "melhor amiga", em um selinho demorado.

Quando o moreno se afastou, Hermione olhou para ele confusa, tentando absolver tudo o que estava acontecendo com ela naquele dia, mas nem teve tempo para qualquer conclusão quando ouviu os gritinhos agudos de animação de Lila e Parvati, olhou para onde as garotas estavam antes e percebeu que agora elas já estavam longe, mais precisamente na mesa da corvinal parando de falar apenas para apontarem para seus pescoços e depois em sua direção.

- Ah. Meu. Merlin - Exclama pausadamente.

- Relaxa amor - Murmura Harry em seu ouvido, perto demais da marca que escondia dos curiosos.

- Para trais **Potter** - Repreendi o olhando de lado - Você me subestima se acha que eu não notei todo esse seu _planinho_ – Torce o nariz como se sentisse nojo da palavra - De revelar nos dois.

- Se eu não o fizesse, estaríamos namorando escondidos pro resto de nossas vidas - Resmunga o moreno exasperado - Você não 'ta vendo o Rony se afogando em lágrimas - Aponta para o ruivo que comemorava com o resto do time de quadribol, da onde se ouvia frases do tipo "Esse é o nosso capitão" e "Era por isso que ele terminava o treino mais cedo" - E também não 'ta vendo a Gina desesperada - Completa agora apontando pro fim da mesa da grifinória, onde Gina se reunirá com boa parte das garotas da grifinória e se podiam ouvir suspiros e frases como "Eles são perfeito juntos" e "Um _chupão_? Eles não perdem tempo mesmo".

- Pode até ser - Admite a contragosto o vendo sorrir aliviado - Mas _tinha_ que destruir a minha imagem **desse jeito** - Briga apontando a marca agora destampada.

- Você não reclamou ontem - Insinua, enlaçando a morena com o cachecol que estava esquecido na mesa - E pode até se vingar hoje à noite - Puxa o cachecol a trazendo para mais perto - Eu vou deixar que me marque em _qualquer lugar_ do meu corpo - Promete fazendo Hermione estremecer em antecipação.

"Eu estou perdida" Pensa antes do moreno a beijar com desejo - Completamente perdida - Murmura sem se dar conta.

- Que bom que você sabe - Responde malicioso, voltando a beijá-la, dessa vez com mais ousadia.

* * *

**Fic pequenininha, mas espero que gostem ;)**

**Desculpem qualquer erro, afinal não tenho Beta.**

**E deixem review gente, eu sou muito insegura quanto a isso de postar o que escrevo, então se quiserem ver mais do meu "trabalho", mostrem que se importam ;D**

**bjos**

**ps - não gostei do final :/  
**


End file.
